Anniversary
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This is a one-shot especially for Shadowstreak. I hope you like it sis!


**AN:**

Alright, so this is a one shot I am doing for Shadowstreak. Apparently her spark day was yesterday and I never knew. Forgive me sis!

So this little one-shot is a request I am doing for her. I hope you like this, I really, really,** really** hope that I did this okay. Let me know what ya think.

**~D.R. Out**

* * *

Stepping timidly into hall way I looked around feeling a frown pull at my lips. Door wings flickering I walked silently down the hall way of the military base, my violet and black armor shimmering in the soft lighting. One of my brothers, the twins actually, Sunstreaker, gave me some polish and helped my shine up my armor for this occasion. It was Ratchets and mine anniversary, the day that we spark bonded. Of course I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he'll pop up soon enough.

"Fragger better be hurrying his aft up." Muttering under my breath all the while stalking to the rec room, I grabbed a cube of low grade energon to sip on. Looking around I still didn't see my Ratchet. Frowning I quickly drank my ration and sauntered to the med bay. Upon walking in I didn't see my mate anywhere. I felt my spark pull uneasily. _Where is he?_ Pouting I slumped outside and sat by a rock for awhile, pondering on where my lovable medic could have gone. After a while I noticed something shiny glint in the woods. Watching it curiously I got up and tentatively approached it, but every time I thought I had it the shiny light moved further away. The faintest smile pulled at my lips as I transformed into my purple and black 85 Alfa Romer.

Revving my powerful engine I tore the soft dirt up in my need to sate my curiosity to my question: What is the shiny light? Swerving through the soft undergrowth chasing after the shiny dot of light. Skidding through the vegetation, the pliable Earth ripping and tearing beneath my tires. Flying out of the tree line to find myself idling in front of the entrance of a cave. Revving my engine I transformed and looked around the area. My soft aquatic blue optics narrowing.

"Where did it-" Suddenly the light appeared again...right inside the mouth of the cave. Turning swiftly to follow it I stumbled, but quickly recuperated and chased after it. Sprinting into the cool damp rock formation I glanced around the ever encompassing shadows. Looking around quizzically I tentatively walked along the wall and further into the shadows. My soft pede falls echoing softly along with the dripping of water, after roughly a jour I saw a light up ahead. Walking forward a little faster I stumbled into a wide opening in the cave, a beautiful spring sat in the middle. Stalactites and stalagmites stretching from the ceiling and floors of the cave. Looking around I spotted a stack of glowing energon cubes. Confusion swept through me at the sight.

"What the-?"

"I knew the laser would get your attention." Jumping I whirled around to find Ratchet. My optics widened as I glanced at the cubes back to him and began to make the connections.

"Y-you remembered?" I whispered, my servos covering my mouth plates in shock. Energon tears welling up in my optics. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my tiny frame protectively.

"I will always remember you." Looking up at him I smiled softly. Ratchet sent me a wink and led me over to the cubes. Once I was settled he sat down beside me with a grunt and picked up two cubes, handing me one and keeping the other.

"To us." I murmured feeling my face plates heat up. He sent me a sausy smirk and spoke softly.

"To us." Taking a sip I started coughing and hacking, the energon burning my throat cables and heating up my systems. Shaking my helm I stared down at my cube in surprise. A soft chuckle had me looking up at my mate.

"Careful that's my special brew." Laughing softly I smiled and spoke teasingly.

"Well I could have figured that out. Only yours hurts going down." Giving a derisive snort he took another sip from his cube, but I could see the playful smirk that told me he wasn't really angry. Grinning I took another sip of my cube and cuddled up against his large yellow side. Slowly we worked through over half of the cubes leaving us with a pleasant buzz. Having the twins as older brothers has definitely raised my high grade tolerance. Soft lip components found there way to my throat cables startling me. Jerking my helm back I emitted a soft moan. Servos grabbed my hips and gently laid me back as the large frame of my mate crawled over me. Processor hazy from high grade plus the pleasure from his soft touches had me beside myself.

There was a soft click as he transformed his digits into long spindly tools, they elongated and turned slender, perfect for getting in between armor. After a moment those same little tools, so commonly used for surgery, found themselves under my armor and touching all the right spots along my neural net. Moaning softly I gently tread my digits over his lights and bumper getting a revving engine from him along with a faint groan. Gasping I bucked my hips as he ground his own gently against mine. Not a moment later both of our interface coverings were opened and he was pressing in me. Crying out I tossed my helm back in bliss, his servos finding all the right spots; door wings, neural net, bumper, and audio receptors. Panting I tried to give back as much pleasure as he was giving me, running my digits over every available surface of his armor. The intensity of our cries and touches grew, the little dance we have been playing ground to a halt as we cried out release in sinc.

"Happy anniversary my love." Ratchet whispered in my audio receptor, his hot breath ghosting along my throat cables. Our vents, squealing in there attempt to calm us down, revved in sinc.

"Happy anniversary my love." I murmured back as we traded a sweet kiss. Pulling away he gently cleaned me up and then himself. Curling against my side and letting me use his arm as a pillow we fell into blissful recharge side by side.


End file.
